Serenading Tsuzuki
by makasarili
Summary: Hentais Muraki and Hakushaku sing to Tsuzuki
1. Default Chapter

Title: Serenading Tsuzuki  
  
Summary: Muraki's interpretation of the song "The Nearness of You".  
  
Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei and the song used are not mine. I would like to own them but I don't.  
  
If I did own Yami no Matsuei then I would be busy finishing the Gensokai Arc... and I would have been to Oura Catholic Church.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
WARNINGS: Humor. Serious people should read another fic. There are hints of Yaoi. People who like having Muraki getting his way in everything should absolutely NOT read this.  
  
JAPANESE VOCABULARY LIST Aite - mate, partner, opponent or companion.  
  
Text marked of with "**" mean the doctor is singing.  
  
Muraki steps on a stage. "This song is dedicated to my Aite... Tsuzuki-san this one's for you."  
  
**It's not the pale moon that excites me**  
  
Muraki thinking of another kind of moon,  
  
**that thrills and delights me**  
  
which can only be seen if Tsuzuki were to drop his pants.  
  
**Oh no**  
  
His eyes flash dangerously as he spots...  
  
**It's just the nearness of you**  
  
Tsuzuki who is looking for Hisoka. The doctor has a predatory smile on his face.  
  
**It isn't your sweet conversation **  
  
Tsuzuki finds Hisoka and rejoices momentarily before doctor opens trap door under the boy.  
  
**that brings this sensation**  
  
Tsuzuki has look of pure dread on his face. He moves to follow his partner down the trap door but...  
  
**On no**  
  
Muraki stops him.  
  
**It's just the nearness of you**  
  
Muraki standing much too close for Tsuzuki's comfort.  
  
**When you're in my arms **  
  
Muraki glomps Tsuzuki.  
  
**and I feel you so**  
  
One hand on the shinigami's shuddering back to keep him from escaping.  
  
**close to me all my wildest**  
  
Tsuzuki struggling as the doctor's other hand begins to wander.  
  
**dreams come true**  
  
Doctor's lip moving so close to his unwilling companion.  
  
**I need no soft lights **  
  
Candles appear to dance around them.  
  
**to enchant me **  
  
Doctor dances with Tsuzuki.  
  
**if you'll only grant me the right**  
  
Who tries to escape but doctor moves in dance to thwart these attempts.  
  
**to hold you ever so tight**  
  
The shinigami looks disoriented and weakening.  
  
**and to feel in the night **  
  
The doctor returns to a tight embrace. Tsuzuki has his eyes closed and is resting his head on the doctor's shoulder.  
  
**the nearness of you**  
  
Muraki is nuzzling him. There is no resistance.  
  
The doctor leans in for the kiss... when the lights go out.  
  
There are sounds of blows and a final crash.  
  
Lights go on.  
  
Tsuzuki recovers to find that Hisoka has punched the doctor's lights out.  
  
Delighted shinigami glomps Hisoka.  
  
Irritated partner says they are going home NOW.  
  
Tsuzuki negotiates for a celebration with food.  
  
"Baka!" Hisoka mutters as he pulls Tsuzuki out the door.  
  
Tsuzuki happy anyway that his partner is safe.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Muraki standing before mirror and bends over inspecting his red moon. Hisoka kicks ass hard.  
  
Owari  
  
---------  
  
After reading Hisoka angst and much more Hisoka angst, mostly over Muraki; decided to let Hisoka kick his butt. 


	2. Embraceable You

Summary: Hakushaku's interpretation of the song "Embraceable you".  
  
Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei and the song used are not mine. I would like to own them but I don't.  
  
If I did own Yami no Matsuei then I would be busy finishing the Gensokai Arc, instead of writing bits of fan fiction.  
  
WARNINGS: Humor. Serious people should read another fic or write their own.  
  
At the castle of candles, Hakushaku-sama is about to throw another party.  
  
"Embrace me my sweet embraceable you"  
  
He possessively hugs his most awaited guest.  
  
"Embrace me you irreplaceably you"  
  
Tsuzuki manages to escape and hides behind his friends.  
  
"Just one look at you my heart grew tipsy in me"  
  
Mask has rather lewd expression as Hakushaku stares after his favorite shinigami.  
  
"You and you alone bring out the gypsy in me."  
  
The count brings out something he had especially made for Tsuzuki, who has a very shocked look on seeing what it is. Tatsumi quietly mutters "Hentai" in the background.  
  
"I love all the many charms about you."  
  
Hakushaku watches as Tsuzuki enjoys himself at the party.  
  
"Above all I want my arms around you"  
  
He is jealous as he sees Tsuzuki dancing with Wakaba. He isn't the only one as Terazuma eyes the couple.  
  
Tsuzuki looks up to see the white mask watching him and coming his way.  
  
"Don't be a naughty baby"  
  
He tries to avoid the Count by dancing to the other side of the room.  
  
"Come to papa come to papa do"  
  
The mask chases after him. Tsuzuki glomps Tatsumi and uses him as a shield.  
  
"My sweet embraceable you"  
  
Owari  
  
------  
  
Personally I would like to hug my favorite shinigami but I don't think he would let me. 


End file.
